Giving It My All
by MsCFH
Summary: And then, there's another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. Its called unrequited love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Title inspired by Robyn's Dancing On My Own. The summary is a quote from the movie The Holiday.**

* * *

Everyone has that friend that becomes unavailable to everyone around them as soon as they start to date someone.

Beca hated those people with a burning passion for as long as she could remember. Or for as long as dating was a topic for her. And she'd promised herself to never become _that girl_. The girl that has no other topic but her boyfriend, the girl that isn't contactable anymore when in an relationship or choose a night out with friends over staying at home with her boyfriend.

That said, being with Jesse suddenly made it extremely difficult for her to stick to that resolution. And not because Jesse made it all that difficult for her. He knew and liked her friends, so tonight it had actually been him that suggested tagging along as the Bella's went to celebrate their ICCA final win in a nearby bar. It astonished Beca that she caught herself looking at Jesse and wishing that they were alone right now. More so when she didn't feel the tiniest bit guilty. It was a little like someone had given her a personality transplant but she couldn't help it, after almost two semester of flirting, almost kisses and building sexual tension all she wanted was to be alone with Jesse.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself," she breathed in Jesse's ear, smirking when her statement caused him to semi-choke on his drink.

"Keep that toner in your pants!" Fat Amy all but yelled across the table. "Tonight's about celebrating, not going to third base under the table!"

Jesse blushed and Beca just smiled. Amy did have a point. This was about celebrating that all the hard work they had put into their performance had paid off. She'd have all the time in the world with Jesse later. Rolling her eyes at Amy anyway she raised her bottle and touched it to Amy's glass in an apologetic manner.

It was Jessica who put a tray of double Tequila shots down on the table. "Time to get this party going," she announced and started to hand out the glasses.

Beca bit into the lemon after downing her fifth shot of the night when she realized that at the rate booze was poured, she'd would probably not even manage second base tonight. Much less Jesse who seemed to have trouble keeping up altogether.

He had just put the almost full glass back on the table with a resigning shake of his head, when Chloe leaned over snatching the it and downing it in less than three seconds time, not bothering with salt or a piece of lemon. Cynthia Rose's untouched drink shared the same fate.

It was something that strangely fascinated Beca about Chloe. She managed to drink guys double her size and weight under the table without batting an eye. She still sat there straight up with a never vanishing smile looking fresh as dew while the rest of the group at the very least looked like they had consumed alcohol.

Chloe had all eyes on her as she suddenly jumped up and started swaying to the intro of _Metallica'_s _Enter Sandman. _

"I love that song!"she exclaimed excitedly, moving her body in rhythm with the slowly quickening rhythm. Beca was truly surprised when she noticed that Chloe seemed to know the lyrics by heart, judging by effortlessly she sang along. _Metallica _wasn't something she'd expected to be found on Chloe's IPod.

Chloe used the chance of an instrumental break to look around in the group. "Who wants to come dancing with me?"

Beca laughed at the perfectly comical way that Aubrey slipped further into the booth with an almost panicked expression on her face.

Fat Amy and Stacy didn't seem quite as reluctant to the idea, allowing Chloe to pull them with her and soon the three where banging their heads passionately along to the music, throwing their hair in all directions. Beca couldn't help but smile as she watched the show the three put on, which started to get notice by the rest of bar guests. Who knew perky Miley Cyrus singing Chloe Beale had it in her to let loose to heavy metal. As her long red hair swayed back in forth in rhythm of the music, her body moving in complete harmony, Chloe had all eyes in the bar on her. And Beca couldn't blame them. Chloe looked hot.

To the annoyance of probably every single guy at the bar Chloe moved in their direction, making a come hither motion. Without a chance to do as much as shaking her head Beca found herself and Jesse dragged to the dance floor only a moment later.

Consciously Beca knew that she should have been jealous when Chloe locked one hand around Jesse's neck and basically used him as a human dancing pole, but she was too startled and entertained by it all. Beca met her boyfriends eyes with an amused sparkle that he returned, while doing his best to keep up with Chloe's dance moves.

Attempting to look as casual as possible Amy danced her way over to Beca. "That's exactly why I haven't brought any of my boyfriends to meet you guys." Beca only looked at her with a frown. "It's evolution," Amy elaborated. "With a group as big as this someone is always in the ovulating part of their cycle and ready to steal your man to have his babies."

Beca had to literally laugh out loud at the insinuation. This was Chloe they were talking about. She didn't think she had met anyone more loyal in her life. In no universe would Chloe ever even think of stealing a friends boyfriend. And the fact that she was grinding up against her boyfriend right now? Sober Chloe had hardly any boundaries. The girl had barged in on her in the shower, for crying out loud! No she wasn't worry in the slightest.

Instead of telling all of that to Amy, Beca just shrugged with a grin. "I told Jesse if he wanted a threesome he would have to pick up the girl."

Leaving a dumbstruck Amy behind Beca made her way over to where Jesse and Chloe were still rocking the dance floor. She slid behind Chloe, placing her hand on the other girls hips, easily finding her way into their rhythm.

"So I might have left Amy in the believe that the three of us will engage in hot passionate polyamorous sex tonight," she blurted out.

Jesse laughed. "Oh no you didn't!"

Chloe giggled as well, shaking her head. "If that gets back to Aubrey her brain will implode."

"Let's test that theory," Beca decided and instantly tightened her grip on a taken by surprise Chloe.

She pulled the girl against her so Beca's front was solidly pushed into Chloe's back, letting her hands wander up and down her friends sides as they moved to the music. Chloe played along for a short while before she threw Beca a coy smile over her shoulder and slowly but firmly removed Beca's hands from her body. Agile she slipped out from the space between Jesse and Beca.

"Sorry, but I can't risk getting a reputation of being third wheel," she winked at the couple. "I don't go for anything but main attraction."

Beca laughed out loud at the comment and met her friends hand in a high five before Chloe walked off to the bar where she crushed the circle that a couple of her teammates had formed. The last Beca heard of Chloe was her calling out an "Hour of Power!".

Jesse pulled Beca to him shaking his head with a grin. "She knew you were kidding right?"

"Don't worry about it. It's Chloe." Beca chuckled as she snuggled closer into Jesse's arms, hooking her thumps into the belt loops of his jeans. She had to get up on her toes in order to meet him in a kiss.

Not much later Beca and Jesse had snuggled into the booth again amidst their friends. The drinks kept coming and the mood got even looser when a few of Jesse's Treble Maker team mates joined them at the bar. It was comical to watch a slightly intoxicated Aubrey trying to keep her cool when Unicycle sat down next to her.

As the night went on everything got blurrier and blurrier. After her fifth Heineken and countless amounts of Tequila shots Beca's head was leaning on Jesse's shoulder as she watched the events around her passively instead of actively participating.

Fat Amy and Stacy still held down the dance floor, a small cluster of guys around them, while both of them were clearly enjoying the attention.

Across the table at the other end of the booth, Aubrey had thrown all precaution over board as she was currently straddling Unicycle and making out with him in a way that didn't really pass as PG13 anymore.

Over by the bar Chloe seemed to have finished her hour of power successfully and was currently throwing her head back in laughter at something the barkeeper said. It was Jesse who was on first on his feet when out of the blue Chloe went from sitting on the bar stool to landing on the floor. Beca was right behind him just in time to assist him helping her friend back on her feet.

"My balance is a little off," Chloe giggled as she leaned back on the bar for support. "Maybe the last twenty minutes of my hour of power were too much."

Jesse shot Beca a look as Chloe failed miserably at trying to to let go of the bar counter. "Or you know the forty before that?"

"I think it's time to call it a night," Beca suggested, putting an arm around a slightly swaying Chloe's waist for support.

"No...,"Chloe whined. "Amy and Stacy talked about checking out a club uptown..." her head dropped on Beca's shoulder in defeat when she realized how much effort forming a proper sentence took.

"Chances are the bouncer wouldn't even let you inside in your current state," Jesse reasoned.

Chloe clearly wasn't thrilled at the prospect of leaving, but didn't make any further protest as Jesse and Beca gathered their stuff and escorted her towards the exit. Getting her into the cap was a challenge, yet getting her to wake up, as she had fallen asleep on the ride and out of the car once they came to a stop in front of their hotel turned out to be a strenuous effort. Beca and Jesse linked their arms on Chloe's right and left when they led her inside the hotel straight to the elevators.

Arrived on their floor, Chloe freed herself of their hold and before Jesse and Beca knew it she had captured them in a brief but enthusiastic group hug. "Thank you guys so much for taking me home." She pecked each of them on the cheek. "You're the very best."

The couple watched amused as Chloe was searching for her key card. It took her a while but when she'd finally managed to fish it out, she held it up to her friends in triumph. She turned around and managed insert it in the door slit at second try.

An ecstatic scream coming from inside the room caused all three of them to take a step back in surprise. Quickly pulling the door shut, Chloe turned around slowly.

"Yeah, uhm, Aubrey isn't alone."

Beca grimaced a little weirded out. Finding out what sounds Aubrey Posen made during sex hadn't really been anywhere on her bucket list. Irritated she watched as Chloe sunk down next to the door, slipped off her heels and sat Indian style.

"Guess that means I'll have to wait here," Chloe shrugged. "I mean they won't stay in there forever." She glanced at the door through which noises of obvious nature could be heard. "I hope."

Beca exchanged a look with Jesse. So much for their plans to spent some time just the two of them. Mentally she scolded herself for even hesitating. This wasn't supposed to even be up to debate. She couldn't let friend sit in a cold, dirty hotel hallway at two at night because she wanted to get laid.

Beca held out her hand. "Get up," she commanded. "You're sleeping in my room. Stacy won't be back for a while."

Chloe tilted her head at the offered hand, looking at her friend with a face of conflict.

"Come on Chloe," Jesse intervened before she could protest or politely decline. He took her right hand in his in an attempt to pull her up. When she still didn't move he tried to reason with her. "You can't stay here. It's not safe or comfortable."

Not accepting no for an answer Beca got a hold of her left hand and helped Jesse getting Chloe to her feet. "He's right," she agreed. "You're sleeping in Stacy's bed and that is that."

Only very reluctantly Chloe allowed them to escort her down the hall. "Are you guys sure this isn't an inconvenience?" She looked from Beca to Jesse and back. "I totally get it if you guys want to be alone."

The temptation to give into Chloe's politeness was big. Still Beca forced herself not to think with her lady parts. She and Jesse had danced around it each other for almost a year now. She would make it through one more night.

"We'll be fine," Beca assured resolutely and opened the door, pushing Chloe down on the closer one of the two beds.

Tired crystal blue eyes looked up at Beca debating whether more protesting would make any sense, in the end however she only mumbled an "Alright." in agreement.

Chloe finally collapsed onto the bed fully dressed, not bothering with covers. A quiet "Thanks" was the last thing heard from her.

Beca shared a smile with Jesse at how adorable Chloe managed to look even passed out with what was probably semi alcohol poisoning. Her red locks where wildly spread over the pillow and she snored quietly having her face buried in the pillow.

"Do you think we should make her take her coat off?" Beca wondered. "She'll sweat to death like this."

"She'll be fine," Jesse assured, as he took Beca's hand in his and moved them towards the door. "I have this tradition with my friends from home where we go skiing and we end up completely wasted. I've never not woken up in my complete ski gear. I'm talking mittens, hat, scarf, ski boots everything. Every single time."

Beca smiled at the mental image. "You're such a dork."

"Guess I found my match," Jesse leaned in for a kiss.

Sighing Beca leaned back against the wall, pulling Jesse with her by fisting his shirt tightly in her hands. The longer they kissed the harder she found it to let go. For a brief moment Beca considered pulling Jesse into her bed, despite her passed out team mate on the other bed. Cursing the voice of reason in her head, she detached herself from her boyfriend. Putting some space between them for the sake of controlling herself.

Jesse smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Thanks," she smiled and pecked his lips.

The door wasn't closed behind Jesse for more than five seconds when Beca had already flung herself on the empty bed. Not bothering with more than removing her jacket and shoes. She might not been quite as drunk as Chloe, but she had still drunken enough.

The sound of the bathroom door being thrown open and ensuing retching sounds was what woke Beca up. She felt like she'd just fallen asleep a few moments ago, her head dizzy and her mouth dry as a reminder of all she'd drunken last night. Beca closed her eyes and decided to just go back to sleep. Leaving the bed would only make her feel worse and she was almost certain that watching Chloe throw up wouldn't do wonders for her hangover either.

When however the gagging sounds didn't ease up after a few minutes Beca couldn't help but worry and crawled her way out of bed. Rewarded with a deadly pounding headache she dragged herself to the en suite, where Chloe knelled in front of the toilet, gagging heavily, all of her stomach contents seemed already emptied into the toilet bowl.

Pulling the long hair from her friends face, Beca sat down on the floor next to her friend, trying to sooth her by running her hand up and down her back. Chloe looked like hell. Pale-faced, with the remains of her mascara stained tears spread over her face.

Once Chloe had relaxed a little bit, Beca let go of Chloe's hair, filling a glass with water and grabbing a couple of Kleenex.

She didn't bother to hand Chloe the glass, instead she simply pressed it to her lips as she helped Chloe to sit up and forced her to take a sip. Chloe was mildly protesting, but Beca's insisting that she'd feel better afterward managed to convince her. Only satisfied when Chloe had emptied the glass, she handed her the tissues to clean her face next.

With her face cleaned up Chloe let herself sag against the wall. Enjoying the feeling of her cheek pressed up against the cold tile.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?" Beca asked, taking the used tissues and throwing them into the toilet bowl.

"I've decided to just stay here and die."

Beca smiled. "Too much Tequila will have that effect on you." She saw Chloe make a grimace at the mention of the drink that had brought her here. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Chloe sighed, her eyes still closed. "It's not like it was your idea to get me shitfaced."

Chloe slipped to the floor resting her head in Beca's lap. Her eyes still tightly closed. With her right hand she unbuttoned the top the coat she was still wearing. "I'm really sorry I ruined you're night, Beca."

Leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes Beca shook her head. "You didn't. Being drunk when sleeping someone for the first time wasn't the best idea anyway. And I want it to be special with Jesse."

Chloe shifted so she was lying on her back and looked at Beca. "You really care for him." It wasn't a question. Just a statement. The emotive tone in her friends voice caused Beca to meet Chloe's eyes.

"I do," she answered sincerely, not able to help the idiotic that crossed her face. "I've never met someone like him before. Someone to make me feel that way."

Chloe smiled softly.

Beca felt like her face would split in half from all the smiling any second. "He's just... I think about him all the time, you know? I see his face when I'm doing random stuff... and when I'm with him I can't help but wonder why I ever thought I'd be better off alone." She shook her head feeling silly at the question that bubbled up from her throat. "Is that being love?"

"Yes."

"God, what happened to me?" Beca shook her head, blushing a little bit as she rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm acting like such a girl."

"I'm glad to see you happy," Chloe answered as she shut her eyes again, her voice a little chocked.

The weird tone in her friends voice, Beca could have ignored. She almost did dismiss it as weird drunken behavior, if it hadn't been for the single tear slipping down Chloe's cheek. Another one followed right after. Before a third could follow, Chloe wiped hasty at the source. Her eyes were bloodshot and glassy as she finally managed to meet Beca's confused face.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked worriedly. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Beca felt herself getting anxious when nothing but a suppressed sob came from her friend. She'd never been able to handle people crying in front of her. She wasn't a natural comforting person. She always said the wrong things and just ended up being completely awkward. Nonetheless she reached for Chloe's hand, squeezing it in what she hoped was a calming manner.

Chloe finally swallowed hard, shaking her head unconvincingly as she unsuccessfully tried to force more tears that threatened to spill from her eyes away. Freeing her hands out of Beca's grip, Chloe sat up leaning against the bath tub so she was opposite to Beca. She pulled her knees to her chest wiping away some more tears.

"Never mind me," she tried to reassure with a forced smile. "I think I just reached that melodramatic state of being drunk."

Beca frowned, her eyes never leaving Chloe. Part of her wanted to just buy the fake excuse Chloe had offered. It would have been the easy one out. Chloe would calm down eventually no questions asked. Beca silently cursed the fact that she couldn't ignore the voice in her head that forced her to find out why the always bubbly and happy Chloe Beale was sitting in a hotel bathroom crying into her knees.

"You're lying."

"Can we not do this, Beca?" Chloe all but begged. "Please?!"

Beca held Chloe's anxious gaze without blinking, as she smiled reassuring at her. "Come on, it's me. Your shower buddy." She grinned hoping to relax Chloe with the reference. "You can tell me anything."

Chloe bit her lip as she let her forehead rest against her knees, her long hair formed a curtain around her face. It took her a while to find courage to look Beca in the eye. "You of all people I can't tell."

Beca tried to figure out what she could have possibly missed or done wrong, that caused Chloe to be this upset. She couldn't find a connection between what they had been talking about and Chloe's breakdown following it.

Sighing at Beca's helpless puzzled face, Chloe brushed a couple more tears away and shook her head with a tiny smile.

Understanding hit Beca like an anvil the moment Chloe leaned forward and her lips brushed against hers.

It was brief, barely lasting a second. As quickly as she had invaded her personal space Chloe had pulled back, leaning back against the bath tub. She kept her eyes on Beca, unable to hold back a giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

All Beca did was stare at her speechless.

Chloe brushed her hands through her hair looking at Beca. "Yeah."

* * *

**AN: This is my first Bechloe fic so I'd love to hear what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I wanna thank you guys for your positive feedback. Hearing that people are intrigued and interested in my story, was a big motivation for me in writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Chloe couldn't believe she had just done that. She literally couldn't believe it. What had she been thinking? What ever happened to ignoring her feelings and hoping they'd to go away on their own once she graduated and she wouldn't see Beca on a daily basis anymore?

Beca sat across from her stiff as a statue and just stared at her. A million questions visible on her face, while she seemed unable to vocalize a single one of them.

Chloe ran a hand across her face. "Yeah," she repeated, looking Beca straight in the eye when she added, "I like you."

Beca opened and closed her mouth a couple times before managed for her vocal cords to from actual words . "You like me?" Utter confusion displayed on her face.

Chloe just looked back at her and nodded, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What... How...You..." Beca ran a hand through her hair in bewilderment trying to sort out her thoughts. She took a deep breath. "Since when?"

That was a loaded question for Chloe.

Truthfully she'd been fascinated by Beca from the first moment she'd seen her at the activity fair. The way she hadn't bothered to hide her dislike for a cappella or how she had just blown them off had caught Chloe off guard. She was a beautiful girl with a charming smile and a perky personality - not a lot of people had turned her down in her life. So when someone did say no to her that had left an impression with Chloe.

Their later encounter in the shower had honestly only been about getting Beca to join the Bella's. No ulterior motives from Chloe whatsoever. Admittedly their eyes locking as they had sang Titanium together had caused a weird feeling in Chloe's gut, one that she hadn't been able to connect to the very naked brunette in front of her. Not even the fact that she'd been turned on like nobody's business while fucking with Tom afterward had managed to ring any bells.

It had taken her a while to make all the connections. The way she'd hum Titanium and the song Beca had done for auditions every chance she got. Or how she gave Beca more attention than anyone else during practice even though she was the one to have the choreography down the quickest.

"Chloe!" She didn't realize how long she'd been wrapped up in her thoughts until Beca called out her name.

"The riff-off," Chloe recounted, an involuntary smile forming on her face. "If I had to pick a particular moment then I guess that was it. When you started rapping and got everyone to join in-"

"Stop," Beca interrupted her harshly, both of her hand raised. "God, fuck Chloe I just can't believe you!"

"Are you mad at me?" That wasn't something she'd expected. She'd been prepared for rejection or Beca laughing in her face, but not anger. "Why are you mad at me?"

Beca leaned her head back against the wall staring towards the ceiling. "I don't know okay?" It took her a few seconds to calm down a little. "I'm sorry. I'm an asshole when I'm overwhelmed. I know yelling at you at this point is like beating a dead horse. "

Chloe blinked. "Thank you for that comparison."

Looking at her friends face Beca couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry." Chloe joined into the laughter almost immediately. The analogy wasn't all that far from the truth after all.

When their laughter died down, Beca went back to look at her friend gravely. "You shouldn't have told me. That's why I'm mad at you."

"You don't feel the same," Chloe stated with a shrug. "It's okay. It's not the end of the world."

Beca stayed silent, obviously not convinced by her friends words.

"Nothing has changed," Chloe insisted further. She leaned forward and reached for Beca's hand. "I'm still your at times slightly inappropriate friend Chloe. Maybe at some point you'll be able to forget I ever said anything."

Beca shook her head. "So I'm just supposed to accept and ignore that I'm the reason you're crying like you were just now?"

"I can handle it," Chloe assured, knowing very well how utterly masochistic and stupid this sounded. She could feel Beca pull away and it scared her even more than all the heartache and pain ever could.

Beca looked down on their joined hands for a moment before slipping her fingers out of Chloe's grip. "I think you're lying to yourself." She leaned back further to bring some more distance between them.

Chloe looked to the floor weighing her next word very carefully. "I'm not, though. It hurts..." she breathed deeply, swallowing hard to fight back tears, "to see someone make you happy when I'd wish it be me... but I can handle it. If it means keeping you in my life I can."

Beca shook her head. "That sounds really unfair to you."

"I'd rather only be your friend than not have you in my life at all." Despite her best efforts Chloe's eyes got a misty.

They went back to staring at each other in silence for a while. Beca was first to break the eye contact, staring at the floor. "I think I need to get some air," she decided, getting to her feet.

Chloe was on her feet just as fast, grabbing Beca's hands to stop her from leaving the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I promise," the brunette assured.

The grip on her friends hand tightened. Beca shook her head and freed herself with a little more force of Chloe's grasp.

"Beca!"

Halfway out the door she turned around to a distressed looking Chloe calling after her with a fresh set of tears forming in her eyes.

Chloe looked absolutely crestfallen. "I fucked everything up, didn't I?"

Beca's face softened. "No you didn't. Just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning, okay?"

Hearing the room door close behind Beca all Chloe could do was sink onto the edge of the bath tub and let her tears flow freely. Brushing her tears away it took her several minutes until she found the strength to drag herself back to bed. Lying in bed staring at the ceiling her brain refused to shut up.

When she'd seen Beca and Jesse kiss right after their performance yesterday it hadn't come as much of a surprise for her. It was the way it was supposed to be right? The boy getting the girl after they'd danced around each other, flirted and sang to each other? Chloe was a big fan of any kind of musical. Yeah she was pretty sure that was the way it's supposed to be. So no, she hadn't been particular shocked or surprised when she'd seen them share a kiss. Be that as it may Chloe had been under false hope that being prepared for that inevitable moment would make it hurt a little less. That was where she had been wrong. Being prepared for it had done little to nothing to lessen the blow, though.

And the fucking genius she was she had figured it was a good idea to drink until she forgot all about those feelings.

Upon hearing the door click open Chloe quickly blinked her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. She could hear Beca making her way into the room and quietly slipping in the other bed. Somewhere between pretending to be asleep and listening to Beca's even breathing Chloe drifted off.

When Chloe woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, her head pounding and a taste in her mouth as if something had crawled down her throat and died she knew that she wasn't in for a great day. The feeling in her stomach settled when bits and pieces of what happened the previous night popped up in her conscious.

Chloe carefully slowly lifted her head off the pillow, looking over to the other bed where Beca's brown mane could be seen sticking out beneath a high drawn up blanket. The fact that she seemed fast asleep opened the possibility to just get the hell out of here. It would spare her off the awkwardness that would arise once Beca was awake. This way she could nurse her hangover and try to come up with a game plan of how to salvage her friendship with Beca.

Deciding that it was her best option Chloe swung her legs out of bed and sat there for a moment overwhelmed by a wave of nausea and dizziness. When she was sure she would make it to her room without fainting, she stood up and started gathering her stuff. Clutch and shoes in one hand her coat thrown over her other arm, she was just ready to leave when Beca's cell phone ringing made her stop dead in her tracks.

An arm reached out from under the covers feeling for the cell on the nightstand. Having found it she answered it and held it to her ear without bothering to raise her head from the covers.

All Chloe got from the one sided conversation was that Beca assured someone that she was fine and agreed to meet them later on. Putting her phone back on the nightstand Beca finally emerged enough from the covers to see Chloe standing there.

Pictures of last night seemed to rush back into her mind as well. She only held Chloe's gaze for moment for a "Morning" before looking to the floor.

"Good Morning," Chloe forced herself to smile even though she ached all over at Beca's dismissive behavior. She sighed, gesturing to the door. "I was just leaving."

Beca turned on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. "Don't you think we should talk?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "What more is there to say?" It sounded dismissive, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she was about to do a walk of shame, minus the sex.

"I think we need to talk," Beca declared.

With a sigh Chloe dropped the stuff in her hands in a corner and sat back down on the bed, knees pulled to her chest.

Beca sat up and mimicked her position, the blanket tightly wrapped her around her shoulders. She tilted her head as she tried to come up with something to say.

"So... you like me?" she finally asked. "_Like_ _me_, like me."

Chloe nodded her head. "I think we established that last night."

Silence fell over them again. It was Beca that raised her gaze to find Chloe's. "So what now?"

Chloe frowned, hearing an insinuation in the question that maybe wasn't even there in the first place, she felt herself getting defensive. "Now nothing," she said a little upset. "This," she gestured between the two of them. "Is clearly one-sided. I told you Beca, I'm okay with having you as a friend. Honestly if I hadn't been so drunk last night I'd never would have said anything."

"Then why did you?!" Beca sounded frustrated.

Chloe had mulled over that question almost constantly since her confession last night. Fact was she had always been almost entirely sure that Beca didn't return her feelings. Still she supposed that if there was only the tiniest chance that Beca felt something from her, she couldn't let that slip away from her.

Instead of giving that explanation to her friend she shrugged, deciding that it would only freak Beca out. "I was just really drunk and emotional."

Beca didn't look as if she was buying it, but a knock on the door interrupted her from saying that to Chloe.

She got up and opened the door where a way too enthusiastic Jesse was greeting her, tray with coffee in hand. "Good morning, Ladies," he called out cheerfully, handing Beca one of the cups and kissing her before moving on to Chloe, offering her her a coffee as well.

"Good morning," Chloe forced a smile and accepted the take-out cup. She wasn't necessarily thrilled to see him since him being here made an already tense situation worse, still she was thankful he had interrupted their conversation when he did.

"Soy matcha latte," Jesse told her.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled, feeling her spirits returning upon taking a first sip. How Jesse knew her coffee order she had no idea, not that it really surprised her.

Mistaking the tense situation in the room as random hungover mood he grinned. "So how are you feeling today?" He sat down next to Beca on the bed and put an arm around her.

"I'm in that state where I'm not sure if I'm hungry or about to throw up," Beca replied.

"That is actually perfect for what I have planned."

Beca drank her coffee, looking not all that excited at the idea to do anything. "What plans?"

"Well for starters there is a diner up on Broadway that I really wanted to take you to. Rumor has it that it was John Hughes favorite place to eat whenever he was in Manhattan."

Beca rolled her eyes at him. "I know you think you're making an argument, but you're really not."

Chloe used the opportunity of the couple bickering to gather her shoes and clutch a second time, balancing the coffee in one hand when she threw her coat over her other arm. "I think I'll take off now, guys," she declared with a smile. "Thanks for the coffee Jesse and thank you again for taking me in last night. Both of you."

She shared a short but meaningful look with Beca before she turned, heading for the door.

"Whoa, wait!" Chloe spun around when Jesse called after her. He got up and walked towards her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She blinked irritated. "To my room?"

"No, you're not," Jesse told her with a firm shake of his head. "You're coming with us." Behind him Beca's eyes shot up to meet Chloe's.

Chloe pursed her lips clearly hesitating. "That's really nice of you to offer, but I'm having the worst hangover of my life."

"That's the best part," Jesse went on in unwavering in his enthusiasm. "They have the absolute best hangover food you can imagine. All day breakfast food with bottomless eggs, pancakes and bacon."

Meeting Beca's eyes briefly over Jesse's shoulder again, Chloe decided to sell her refusal at a different angle. "I couldn't," she said. "I already robbed you guys of your time alone together last night. I just couldn't barge in again."

"Beca and I will have all the alone time in the world once we're back at Barden," Jesse assured her. "I refuse to give up the opportunity to explore Manhattan with two beautiful girls by my side. Also I know Beca will appreciate having a friend by her side once I go into a monologue about movies and which spot in the city was a location for what movie." He turned to look at Beca. "Right?"

Beca smile seemed actually genuine when she nodded and shrugged. "I guess it be good to have someone around to help me keep my sanity."

"Two against one," Jesse told Chloe in triumph. "How quickly can you be ready?"

Chloe smiled as she decided to make the best out of a bad situation. She looked at him challenging "Are you saying I don't look good right now?" She gestured down her to clearly disheveled form.

Jesse laughed. "I wouldn't dare," he told her quickly. "You'd look fashionable wearing a garbage bag. I just thought you'd have fun dressing for the occasion."

"Nice save." Chloe grinned in approval. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in thirty minutes."

Out of the door the first thing Chloe did was lean against the wall and take a breath. What in the world had she gotten herself into? Brunch and sightseeing together with Jesse and Beca? Was she a masochist or just simply an idiot. She was headed for disaster and heartbreak.

Groaning in frustration she pushed herself of the wall, walking the short distance to her own room. She didn't bother to knock and check if Aubrey still had company. For all she cared her best friend and Unicycle could be doing it on the dresser in front of her.

"Did you forget someth-" Aubrey stopped mid-sentence as she emerged from the bathroom, staring at her friend who sat on the floor leaning against oaken door.

"Hey Bree," Chloe a strained smile on her face.

Judging by the way Aubrey eyed her Chloe realized how terrible she probably looked.

"What in the world happened to you?"

Chloe only debated for a moment whether she should share the events of the last night with Aubrey, but then decided against it. Being turned down had been humiliating enough. She didn't need Aubrey's pity or judgment to make her feel her even worse than she already did.

"Tequila happened," Chloe said briefly and dragged herself to her feet. Walking over to the bed Chloe dropped the her stuff on it. She grinned at her best friend when she saw the untypical messed up sheets on Aubrey's bed. "And how was your night?"

The blush creeping up Aubrey's face was absolutely adorable. "A true epiphany," she breathed out falling back on the bed with her arms spread wide and a dreamy expression on her face. "God Chloe it was the absolute greatest sex of my entire life."

"That good?"

"I was Anastasia Steel and he was my Christian Grey." She paused. "You know minus the whips, bondage and the abusive nature of it all."

Chloe chuckled as she fished shampoo and a towel out of her suitcase and made her way to the bathroom. In the door frame she turned around and wrapped the blonde in a hug. "I'm happy for you, Aubrey. You really deserve it."

Aubrey grinned when pulling back from the hug. "You mean I really needed it." She let herself fall on her bed. "I can't believe how tense I've been. No wonder I was such a bitch."

In the shower Chloe savored the water running over her body enjoying the refreshing effect it had on her hungover body as she leaned back against the tile wall. Even under the stream of water she only allowed herself a couple of tears. She felt emotionally exhausted.

Putting on a happy face when she really felt like crying was tiring. It had always been a habit of her, the sadder she felt the more cheerful she would act. Under normal circumstances it actually helped pulling her out of a funk, but today she just felt drained beyond believe. Mentally she made a note to never be hungover and heartbroken on the same day ever again.

The lukewarm attempt to make Aubrey come with her, was shot down because of Aubrey's plans to spend the afternoon with Unicycle. Along with the plea not to return without a warning via text at least thirty minutes in advance

With a roll of her eyes and a "Just stay off my bed." she left the room, set out for the lobby.

There was a nervous lump at the bottom of her stomach. Why hadn't she just bothered to make up an excuse? Spending the day with the girl she liked and her boyfriend was a dumb idea at any day, only more so when she had only confessed her feelings to said girl less than twenty four hours ago.

It wasn't even that she didn't like Jesse. In fact she was genuinely fond of him. He was a nice and good guy. Kind, funny, generous, good looking, a great singing voice. The perfect boyfriend you would wish for for your friend to have. Except of course when you were in love with them yourself. All in all her finding him likeable made an already complicated situation more difficult.

Still there was no going back now. The elevator doors opened and as she stepped outside of it straightening her shoulders, Chloe could already see the couple waiting for her. Without stopping she took a deep breath and made her way over to them with a cheerful wave.

* * *

**AN:** Comments, feedback and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.


End file.
